


Cheese

by Nyehhh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i think it's pretty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyehhh/pseuds/Nyehhh
Summary: My contribution for r/Pharmercy's weekly prompt. April Week 2 Prompt: Daily Ritual





	

Fareeha sighed, cleaning the grease off her fingers with a rag that she carelessly tossed back to the workbench. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she noted that she still had five minutes, as usual.

She gave the mech suit one last look, then placed the wrench in the toolbox and headed out of the workshop to the pantry. Her stomach was complaining, after half a day of hard work. She could only imagine how much worse it was for _her._  

Fareeha should have adapted by now, it has been over a week since Torbjorn had to leave the base for a family emergency. Fareeha had shouldered the responsibilities of keeping all the machines and whatnot at peak performance, and skipping dinner had been the only way to find enough time for it. No way was she going to sacrifice her sleep for this.

Reaching into the refrigerator, Fareeha pulled out the large wedge of raclette that she had to bribe one of the new recruits to bring back from his vacation in Switzerland. Pricey, but it would be worth it. Setting it next to the blowtorch, she measured out the linguini and brought the pot of salted water to a boil.

After the last few nights of ordering junk food, a dish closer to Angela's heart might be a good change of pace. Fareeha didn't mind pasta either, it was one of the few dishes she could cook well. 

Fareeha unwrapped what was left of the butter before dropping it into a pan, watching as it melted into a puddle of yellow liquid. Another glance at the clock told her that she had fifteen minutes to finish everything, and she offered a silent thanks to the gods above that she had the foresight to prepare the ingredients she needed beforehand. 

After caramelizing the bacon, she transferred the al dente pasta into the pan and tossed them together quickly before dividing it onto two plates. Carefully balancing the two plates on one hand, Fareeha slipped the wedge of cheese into her pocket and picked up the blowtorch, walking towards the medical lab. 

Nudging the door open with an elbow to the button, Fareeha smiled at the sight of the blonde sitting at her table typing furiously, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Busy?" Fareeha smirked as Angela jumped at her voice. She looked up and smiled apologetically at Fareeha.

"Never too busy for you, _schatz._  What's that you're carrying?" Angela got up and took the plates from Fareeha's hand with a gasp. 

"Pasta!" Angela's eyes lit up and she took a deep inhale. Oh, if she was this happy, imagine when she saw the cheese...

A frown made its way onto Angela's face as she stared at the plate. "Not insulting your cooking skills, but did you forget the cheese? I'm sure we still have some of that shitty parmesan in the fridge. You know I need cheese on my pasta, even if the cheese  _is_ godawful." 

Fareeha chortled as she took the wedge out of her pocket and waved it in front of Angela. 

"Oh my god, is that raclette cheese? Like, legit raclette and not gruyere or something?" Angela shrieked, putting the plates down and grabbing at the cheese. 

"You wound me, _habibti_. Only the best for you. I had this brought in from Switzerland, I'll have you know. Cost me a pretty penny too." Fareeha smiled at the girl holding the cheese reverently, before reaching out for the cheese to unwrap it.

Turning on the blowtorch, Fareeha melted the cheese over the pasta. "Enough cheese?"

Angela waved her hand airily. "There's no such thing as too much cheese, Fareeha. But yes, save some for yourself."

Fareeha pushed the plate to Angela before melting the cheese over her own pasta. "Eat. I know you've skipped all your meals today. And no, coffee isn't a substitute."

Angela pouted, but obediently tucked in. Fareeha placed a forkful of the noodles in her mouth, smiling at the taste of the cheese and bacon. Cheese was always good and bacon made everything better, but the two of them together? Fareeha wondered if the person who had first combined them had been given a knighthood. 

"I've missed your cooking, perhaps we should make this a daily thing." 

 Suddenly, Angela had a fork in front of Fareeha's mouth and was waiting for the other girl to open up. 

"You know that we're eating the exact same thing, don't you?" Fareeha laughed, a deep rumble in her chest as she closed her mouth around the fork. 

Angela shrugged. "Doesn't matter, do we have to eat different things for me to feed you?"

Fareeha felt her cheeks start to heat up as she grinned at the other woman. "You're insufferable, you know that right?" 

"But you love me anyway." Angela leaned forward to press her lips in a quick kiss to Fareeha's before returning her attention to the plate.

Yes, she did indeed. And she would cook everyday for the rest of her life if it meant Angela would be happy.


End file.
